


Control Room

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: Summer's Boys [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor K enters her control room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Room

 

Dr K looked around the room, her eyes darting over bare walls to rest, briefly, on the five Ranger suites that were awaiting their operators. She looked through the door to the control room at the living space beyond, with its kitchen and wondered at how empty it seemed. Then she turned and looked into the eight by ten foot room that awaited her. There were monitors there, and keyboards, and the thick walls would ensure that nobody would ever hear her in there. She stepped inside and pushed the button to seal herself in. As the internal lights came on, her eyes were attracted to the one spot of color in the room and she gasped. A violin lay on a spare counter, hooked into the system and waiting for her. She touched it gently for a moment before she turned and settled into her chair. She reached out and pressed the power buttons, bringing her monitors to life. One showed the base itself, cycling between the indoor and outdoor cameras, one showed the city and displayed it's energy readings, there was one that waited for her to indicate which of the "K Screens" she intended to use, and then a full set that was awaiting her programming input. With shaking hands, she typed the first command, connecting her to Colonel Truman's office.


End file.
